Yugioh GX New Light
by guardian of the aura Aurasoul
Summary: Light a girl who was once a street rat has now been tooken in by the Chancellor of Duel Acadimie is now and even making new friends with Jaden and others but problems arise when both the Spirit World and Human World are in danger and not only that Light's old street rat life is calling to her will she stay with her new friends or go back to the life as a street rat duelist
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first yugioh gx story so I hope you like it oh and speacil thanks to Rakaia The Dragon Duelist for letting me use his own yugioh gx characters for my story thanks.**

**prolouge**

**A girl of 11 years was in a small alley trying to hide from the police so they would'nt take her to the orphanage like all the other orphans have she tyed back her silky black hair in a icy blue ribbion she took her deck the only momento from her father and put on her indigo amulet the only momento from her mother. She put on a black cloak under her ragged clothes she looked to see if the cose was clear and walked down the sidewalk thinking angerly." Why did my parents died on me?! Now my grandparents left me on the streets and now 5 years later I'm a street rat duelist and I have no where to go"!**

**She wiped away a tear from her soft green eyes and continued walking until she stopped at the back of a cafe she knocked on the back door then a women of brown hair and brown eyes came out when she saw the girl she smiled. She put up a finger and went inside couple of minutes later she came back carrying a bowl of soup and slices of bread the girl followed the women to a crate the women put the soup and bread on top of the crate then the girl began eating the soup and bread."Mmm this is great Sarah", the girl said.**

**The women Sarah smiled and ruffled the girl's hair. " Well I'm glad you like it your lucky I was able to smuggle this out for you Light", Sarah said.**

**The girl Light nodded and continued to eat when she finished she sighed. " Thank you Sarah I really needed that meal", Light thanked.**

**" No problem Light ih by the way I heard from the chefts that some guy is looking for you", Sarah said serious.**

**Light looked at her shocked. "Who?!", Light asked urgently.**

**" I don't know some guy thats looking for a girl that match your descriptions so you better watch out", Sarah warned.**

**" I will thanks Sarah", Light thanked.**

**Sarah smiled and gave Light a warm hug something Light had'nt felt in years." Your welcome so you better be careful", Sarah said.**

**" Don't worry I will be", Light assured.**

**Light waved goodbye to Sarah she put her hood up and walked away she bit her nail nervously. " Who in the world would be looking for me?! Well who ever he is hes going to have a hard time looking for me", Light thoght.**

**A gentle hand touched her shoulder Light turned to see the duel monster spirit of Magicians valkiriya also known as Light's closest friend. " I really think you should see this man Light", Valkiriya said in her head.**

**" Why should I"? Light asked her mentally.**

**" Because mabey he has a good reason for wanting to find you",Valkiriya said.**

**"Or he might want to take me to a orphanage I can't take that chance Valkiriya you know that", Light told her.**

**" Well if you say so but I really think you should see him", Valkiriya said.**

**She returned to Light's deck and Light continued down the route she then saw police she gasp and hid behind a building she only glanced a little to see a bald man with a mustache and beard he was wearing a black shirt, red jacket, blue pants, and black shoes he was holding up a picture to the police when Light got a closer look at it she gasp to see it was a picture of her younger self she ran as far away as she can she gasp out of air she gasp again when she saw more police officers. She ran out to a shop to see more police officers holding up the same photo the man was holding she growled and ran again to another shop to see more police." Oh come on"! she thought angerly.**

**She continued to run until she sat on a bench behind a fountain then another person sat next to her. 'You must be very tired from running", the person sounding man.**

**"You have no idea", Light said.**

**The man gave her a flask she took it and drank the water tasting a hint of mint she gave back the flask to the man when she finished. "Thank you", Light thanked.**

**"No problem", the man said.**

**Light got a glance at the man and gasp to see the man to be the same one that was looking for her she got off the bench and took a step back the man put a hand up." Wait a minute give me a chance to explain I'm known as Chancellor Sheppard I was a friend of you father", the man said.**

**" My father"? Light asked suspiosous.**

**"Yes you see I'm the principle of a school called Duel Acadimie I have only recived new of your parents death and how your grandparents disown you. I came here to find you and take you in you can live in Duel Acadimie with me and a few teachers and when your old enough you can go to the acadimie since i know you love to duel just like your father", Chancellor said smiling.**

**Light twitch of how he knows so much about her she took a step forward. " And you promise you won't hurt me"? Light asked.**

**"I swear on the name of Duel Acadimie",Chancellor promised.**

**Light looked at him still not sure to trust him or not then Valkiriya came out of Light's deck again and placed her hand on Light's shoulder Light turned to her Valkiriya nodded and Light nodded she then turned to Chancellor. "Ok Chancellor I'll Come to Duel Acadimie with you", Light said.**

**Chancellor smiled glad he got through to her he then realized something. " Oh may I ask your name I never got the chance to ask your father about it", Chancellor said.**

**Light looked at him then chukled she took off her hood letting her hair out."Its Light I don't know my last name though and do you mind not telling me I don't want it", Light said.**

**Chancellor nodded in agrement. "Alright Light let us go to Duel Acadimie", he said.**

**Light nodded and followed him with Valkiriya at her side.**

**Yugioh gx a new light**

**Chapter 1**

**"Light come on up its morning".**

**Light groaned and got up yawning to see a tall man shaking her shoulder she shrugged it off and rubbed her eyes." What time is it "? Light asked.**

**"It is right now 7:00 come up,up,up", said .**

**Light nodded and got out of bed and put on her robe over her nightgown while told her about her day." Remember todays the first day of Duel acadimie for new students so you'll put on your uniform , eat breakfast, and meet with the Chancellor", said.**

**" Got it thanks", Light said.**

**" Your welcome", said.**

**He left the room and Light stretched she went over to her dresser she opened a small box on top inside was a dack she lightly touched it and a duel monster spirit came out Light smiled. "Morning Valkiriya", Light said.**

**" Morning Light. So todays the day huh"? Valkiriya asked.**

**" Yeah And I have been waiting for this day my whole life my 15 birthday and the day I get to join Duel Acadimie", Light said happily.**

**Light went to the bathroom to change into her uniform while talking to Valkiriya." But are you sure you want to go to Slifer red I mean its the lowest dorm", Valkiriya said.**

**" I know but one Im the cook and two Chancellor told me that Yugi Muto's first egyptian god card was Slifer the sky dragon so I want to go there", Light said.**

**" Hmm ok fair enough", Valkiriya agreed.**

**Light came out of the bathroom wearing the girl Slifer red uniform she tied her hair back with a white ribbon and was wearing her mother's indigo amulet she grabbed her deck and put it in her deck holder."Come on Im starving", Light said.**

**Valkiriya smiled and returned to Light's deck Light went out of her room and walked to the Slifer kitchens her stomach growled when she smelled the food when she got inside she saw a short women wearing the working clothes at the card shop she was also wearing a white apron when she saw light she smiled." Why good morning Light", she said.**

**"Good morning .So whats for breakfast"? Light asked.**

**"Well I know that today is not only your birthday but also your first day of Duel Acadimie I thought I should make something speacil for this day", said happily.**

**" You mean a golden egg omlette"? Light asked hopefully.**

**And to answer her question holded out a tray that had a golded egg omlette, fruit, and a cup of water Light quickly took it and rapidly ate her breakfast once done she gave the tray to and headed over to the Chancellor's office Light came in to see her caretaker wearing the same outfit when they first met Chancellor Sheppard looked up and smiled to see Light."Ah Light your here come in", he said.**

**Light did so she came in and stood in front of her loving caretaker. Ever since he took Light in Light became attach to him as a father always taking care of him all the time she smiled." So Sheppard what do you need to see me for"? Light asked.**

**"Well its about the ceremony I thought the best way for the students to know the duel acadimies "light" is for you to duel one of the older students and you get to chose", Chancellor said.**

**"Really awsome then lets go I can't wait to finally duel", Light said happily.**

**Chancellor Sheppard chuckled and got out of hs chair and came next to Light." Alright little light lets go", he said.**

**She nooded and followed him out the door.**

**In the Duel Arena...**

**Jaden was right now sitting in one of the arena chairs with his friends Rakaia, Syrus, Hasselberry, Blair, Alexia, Chazz, Atticus, Luna, Isabella, Sega, and his girlfriend Alexis waiting for the ceremony to start and Jaden can't wait." Man I wonder what kind of duelist we'll get this year", Jaden said.**

**" I hope strong ones so we can duel them", Rakaia said also excited.**

**Luna and Alexis chuckled at their boyfriends of how they just love to duel new and strong duelist then Sega spoke up." Well Im going to be the first to duel any of those duelist", she said.**

**" No way "The Chazz" will be the one to duel them first get in line",Chazz said to her.**

**And as they argued the others continued on their conversation."Well lets just hope nothing bad will happen this time this year", Syrus said.**

**" I dought it Sy soon enough something is going to happen I know it", Jaden said.**

**In the hall to the stadium...**

**As Chancellor Sheppard and Light headed to the Duel Arena they heard footsteps they turned to see Crowler running to them with 3 other kids around Lights age." I have the new students as you requested sir", Crowler said.**

**Light faced them to see two Raw yellows one girl the other boy and one obelisk boy Light felt something about the obulisk but pushed to the side and put out her hand." Hi Im Light and you guys", she said.**

**The raw yellow girl came to her first." Im Rose", she said shaking Light's hand.**

**Then the others did the same."Im Ken", the Raw yellow boy said.**

**" And Im Itsuki", the obulisk said.**

**Chancellor nodded smiling." Come everyone its time to get this ceremony under way", Chancellor said.**

**"Thats right so move along",Crowler said.**

**And he pushed all 4 of them down the hall Rose looked at Light." Is he always this stressed"?Rose asked.**

**" Heh if you think hes stress now wait till you see him after his classes", Light joked.**

**They both giggled as they walked over to the Dueling Arena and got on the dueling feild everyone in the stadium became quiet when the Chancellor began to speak." Welcome students of Duel Acadimie today we begin a new year full of excitment also we have some new students for Raw yellow we have Rose Akoi and Ken Muramiki, for Obulisk blue we have Itsuki Hara, and finally for Slifer red we have Duel Acadimes 'light' I presant Light"! he yelled.**

**Each of them bowed as the Chancellor said their names the students gave a round of applause and was cease when Chancellor Sheppard began speaking again." Now Light here has been in Duel Acadimie her whole life so I will allow her to chose a student to duel", he said.**

**The crowed murmred about Light of who was she dueling Light looked around the stadium she gasp to see a duel monster spirit next to Jaden Light came next Chancellor." Chancellor whos that Slifer over there"? she asked.**

**" Why thats Jaden Yuki my dear", he said.**

**Light nodded and took a deep breath." Jaden Yuki I challenge you to a duel"! Light yelled.**

**Everyone in the stadium gasp and looked at Jaden who was a little surprised Light smiled." So do you except my challenge"? she asked.**

**Jaden then grinned he put on his duel disk and inserted his deck as he walked to the feild." You know it", he said.**

**Light nodded as Chancellor gave Light a duel disk she put it on and inserted her deck the others got off the feild as Light took a deep breath." Lets have a great duel Jaden", Light said smiling.**

**" Yeah", Jaden agreed.**

**They both drew out 5 cards as their duel desk showed 4000 for their life points."Lets duel"!**

**And thats the end of that chapter I hope you like it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Lets duel"!

" I'll go first. I draw! First I summon Elemental hero Sparkman in attack mode", Jaden started.

And a bright light came to his side to reveal as Sparkman.

**Elemental hero Sparkman**

**Attack points: 1600**

**Defence points: 1400**

" And I place one card facedown that ends my turn", Jaden finshed.

**Jaden LP: 4000**

**Light LP: 4000**

Light looked at Jaden's monster surprised and to Jaden's confusion shock which he did'int get." Hey whats the matter"? he asked.

Light looked at him and scratched the back of her head. " well its just that you have Elemental heroes like me", Light said sheeply.

Jaden looked at Light shocked." Wait your a Elemental hero user"? he asked.

" Yeah my deck is a mixture of Elemental heroes and like Yugi Motou dark magic I'll demostrate. I draw! First I summon Elemental hero Stratos in attack mode", Light said.

And a light came on her feild as Stratos came to her feild.

**Elemental hero Stratos**

**Attack points: 1800**

**DEfence points: 400**

Everyone in the arena gasp in shock to see someone with a Elemental hero besides Jaden even his friends were shock to see it." No way she really does have Elemental heroes in her deck", Syrus said.

" Oh great she might as well be another slaker", Chazz groaned.

" I wonder how she uses her heroes", Rakaia said curious.

"yeah', Luna agreed.

" Jaden", Alexis said, worried for her love.

Back in the duel Light smiled at Jaden's shocked face." your surprise I can tell", Light said happily.

" Yeah I guess you could say that", Jaden said.

" Well anyway Stratos attack Sparkman"! Light yelled.

And her monster took to the sky and landed a punch on Sparkman and Sparkman was destroyed.

**Jaden LP: 3800**

" And I place one card facedown that ends my turn", Light said.

**Light LP: 4000**

**Jaden LP: 3800**

**"** What do you think not bad huh", Light said smiling.

" Heh I have to hand it to you your really good really but I'm going to win this", Jaden said determined.

" Oh yeah bring it on", Light said also determined.

" Alright I draw! Sweet I activate the spell card polymerization to fuse Elemental hero Burstinetrix and Elemental hero Avian to fusion summon Elemental hero FlameWingman"! Jaden yelled.

And a bright light came on to his feild to show FlameWingman.

**Elemental Flame Wingman**

**Attack points:2100**

**Defence points:1200**

" Now Flame Wingman attack Stratos", Jaden said.

" I activate the trap card negate attack", Light said.

And one of Light's facedown cards came up to show the trap.

**Negate Attack: Negate the attack of one of your opponents and endsthe battle phase**

**" **Ok then I'll end my turn", Jaden said.

**Jaden LP:3800**

**Light LP:4000**

" Man shes good", Sega said impressed.

" Yeah your right. Do you think Jaden might lose"? Isabella asked.

" No way if I know Jaden he won't lose to her I know it", Rakaia said.

" Ok its my move draw! Ok I summon Elemental hero Captain Gold in attack mode", Light said.

And a light appeared to show Captain Gold.

**Elemental Hero Captain Gold**

**Attack points:2100**

**Defence points:800**

"But he won't stay long next I activate the ritual spell card Black Magic Ritual", Light said.

**Black Magic Ritual: must sacrefice two level 4 monsters to ritual summon Magician of Black Chaos**

Everyone gasp while Light smiled."Thats right by sacreficing Captain Gold and Stratos I can ritual summon the Magician of Black Chaos"! Light yelled.

And the two monsters disappeared and a bright light came up and the Magician of Black Chaos came forth.

**Magician of Black chaos**

**Attack points: 2800**

**Defence points: 2600**

And everyone in the stadium grew shocked to see one of the king of games monstersin the feild it came to a shock to even Jaden then a black aura came around Lights she twitched and shook her head in unease she then sighed. "Ok now Magician of Black Chaos attack Flame Wingman"! Light yelled.

" I activate the trap card Hero Barrier", Jaden countred.

_**Hero Barrier/Trap card – If you control a face-up "Elemental Hero" monster, negate 1 attack from a monster your opponent controls**_.

" Fine then I end my turn", Light said.

Light twitched again and she then heard a voice."Do you really think you can control me"?

Light gasp and to see Chaos who shook his head." No I guess not then I'll have to take matters into my own hands", Chaos said.

Then the black aura swirled around Light causing her to scream in pain Jaden was shocked to see this when the aura stopped Light was still standing but she now has some type of markings on her body Chaos smiled." There now the darkness shall win", he said.

Jaden heard him and then got angred." Let her go"! he yelled.

" Sorry to say human she can't be free unless you finish this duel but I doubt you will with me on the feild", Chaos said.

" Yeah well its my turn I draw", Jaden said.

Jaden looked at the card he was holding then grinned Chaos looked at him cinfused." Why are you smiling"? he asked.

Jaden looked up as a gold aura came around him." Because I have the cards to end all of this first I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat in attack mode", Jaden said.

And a light appeared to show as Lady Heat.

**Elemental Hero Lady Heat**

**Attack points :1300**

**Defence points: 1000**

"Next . I activate the feild spell card Skyscraper"! Jaden yelled.

**Skyscraper/Spell card - All face up "Elemental Hero" monsters earn 1000 attack points.**

" With this on the feild my monsters get a attack boost", Jaden said.

**Flame Wingman**

**Attack points: 2100 - 3100**

**Lady Heat**

**Attack points: 1300 - 2300**

" What"?! Chaos said shocked.

" Now Wingman attack the Magician of Black Chaos"! Jaden yelled.

"NO"! Chaos yelled, as he was destroyed on the feild.

**LightLP: 4000 - 3700**

" Next I activate Wingmans speacil ability When this card destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard you get damage equal to its attack points", Jaden said.

**LightLP:3700 - 900**

" Now Lady Heat end this duel"! Jaden yelled.

**LightLP: 900 - 0**

The crowed cheered of Jaden's victory then Light dropped to the floor the marks disappearing from her body Jaden and his friends came over to Light Jaden carefully sitting her up Light groaned and opened her eyes and looked around the gasp." Oh no Chaos"-

" Its alright I finished the duel Choas is gone", Jaden said.

Light looked at him the sighed when she tryed to get up she staggred and Rakaia and Luna helped her." Careful your still a litle weak", Luna said.

" But anyway Light that duel was so cool your really strong", Jaden said.

" But not strong enough to control Chaos", Light mumbled.

" Oh who cares about that you'll get the hang of it I mean your really tough", Rakaia said.

" Um thanks", Light said to him.

Then Jaden chukled." Oh right look Light these are my friends the ones that are helping you are Rakaia and Luna and the others are Syrus, Hasselberry, Blair, Alexia, Chazz, Atticus, Isabella, Sega, and my girlfriend Alexis. And is it alright if you'll be our friend too"? Jaden asked sincere.

Light looked at him as if he grew a second head then without Rakaia and Luna's help she walked over to the other students and put her hand out Rose grabbed it first then Ken and finally Itsuki they followd light over to the others." Well then meet three more friends rose, Ken , Itsuki", Light said.

Jaden smiled and nodded and put out his hand which Light shook a sign of friendship and new adventures.

**And thats that oh and again Im sorry about that mistake with the chapters just one of my sister's pranks again so anyway please review thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

" Ok Light this is your dorm until soon enough you might have a roommate", Chancellor said.

Light and the Chancellor are inside Light's new dorm Light looking around she nodded." Right Chancellor and I have to say this place feels like home", Light remarked.

" Domino or streets"? Chancellor joked.

Light laughed and face her caretaker." Domino of course. Did you really think I'd say streets"? Light asked.

Chancellor only chuckled and patted her head then grew serious." So are you really fine? Your not hurt"? he asked.

Light sighed with frustration getting annoyed being asked the same question over and over." For the last time I'm fine man its like you people think I almost died", Light said angrily.

Chancellor nodded and gave her a one arm hug." Alright well Im going to turn in for the night", he said.

" Alright good night", Light said.

Chancellor smiled and nodded and he left the dorm when he did Light walked around the dorm getting use to the feeling of the new atmosphere for her then Valkiriya appeared and when she came over to Light to speak Light put up her hand." I don't want you to say that me almost getting controlled by Chaos is your fault cause it **isnt**", Light said.

Valkiriya looked at her then nodded Light yawned." You should get some sleep", Valkiriya muttered.

" Yeah your right and you should do the same and no more worrying", Light said.

Valkiriya nodded and disappeared Light went over the bathroom to take a shower once she did she put on her robed and brushed her teeth after she did Light settled her alarm clock and went to her bed and before she slept she decided." I'm going to tell them tomorrow", Light thought.

And she fell into a deep sleep the next morning she woke up and turned of her alarm Light than hurried to put on her uniform and fix a red ribbon in her hair then she put in her boots and brushed her teeth then Light grabbed her deck and duel disk and left her dorm she then hurried over to the kitchens for Slifer she then saw getting ready to cook Light came over to her."Hey Im ready to cook", Light said.

" Oh good and I heard from Chancellor that you made some new friends", said.

"Yeah I'm also planning to tell them about my past but I need to ask you. Are Jaden and the others ok"? Light asked.

" Oh of course Jaden and everyone else are wonderful you can really trust them Light", said.

Light nodded and continued helping her cook as she did she heard the front door open she looked though to see Syrus, Hasselbarry and Chazz coming inside Light looked at them confused as they did the same to Light." Uh Light why are you at the kitchen"? Syrus asked.

" Ill tell you later but first. Where is Jaden and Rakaia"? Light asked.

" Sleeping in as they always do soon enough they will be late those slackers", Chazz said.

Light looked at them and shooked her head." Well thats going to change. Syrus where are Jaden and Rakaia's dorms"? she asked.

Syrus told her how them, him, and Hasslebarry shared a dorm and he told her where it was Light got out of the kitchens and to the dorm to see it open she slowly walked in and to see Jaden and Rakaia still asleep Light shooked her head she then whistled so loud that it sounded like a screech Jaden and Rakaia yelled shocked and fallen off of bed." What was that"?! Jaden asked shocked.

" It was me Jaden", Light said.

" You"!? Jaden and Rakaia said.

" That's right I'll be leaving now but if you guys fall asleep again I'll make sure to wake you guys up again", Light said.

They nodded and Light left as she walked back to the kitchens she started to giggle Valkirya looked at her." Whats so funny"? she asked.

" Oh nothing come on I want to eat I'm a little hungry", Light said.

When they reached the tables the food was already set on them Light took her seat next to Syrus they looked at her and Light shrugged then Jaden and Rakaia came in and took their seats and began eating Light was already finished and she gave her plates to and went outside to the class as she was walking someone called to her." Hey Light"!

Light turned to see Rose running to her Light smiled as she came to her." Hey Rose good to see you", Light said.

" Yeah same here I bet you can't wait to start your first day here", Rose said.

" Yeah I guess come on", Light said.

They walked to the classroom and came in Light walked around and saw Alexis, Luna, Blair, Isabella, Sega, Alexia, and Atticus she smiled and came over to them." Hey guys", Light said.

" Oh hey Light come over", Isabella said.

" So Light have you seen Jaden and Rakaia"? Luna asked.

" Oh yeah um I saw them at the dinning area I think they should be here any minute", Light said nervously.

" Ok what did you do"? Blair asked smiling.

" Nothing, nothing um oh look there they are. Thank Ra", Light said silently.

They all saw the others coming in the classroom Alexis and Luna were surprised to see Jaden and Rakaia with them Light slowly backed away but Atticus pulled her back." Oh no you're not off the hook yet", he said.

" Oh I'm never off the hook"! Light thought.

" Jaden I'm surprised to see you here early", Alexis said.

" Yeah you can asked that screecher how we're here", Jaden said, pointing at Light.

"Ok you gotta tell us. What did you do"? Atticus said.

Light looked at them all and she groaned." Ok if you must know I screeched them awake", Light said.

Everyone laughed as Light blushed out of embarrassment." No way you didn't", Sega said, still laughing.

" Yeah its the truth believe me I'm a victim", Jaden muttered.

" I'm sorry ok this is what I get being rasied"-

Light then stopped herself before she could finish her sentence everyone looked at her confused."Light what was it you were going to say"? Luna said.

Light looked at them all then twitched." Um look there's something I need to tell you guys after class I'll tell you guys are with me we'll be alright so do me this favor", Light said.

They looked at her than they nodded Light smiled then she turned to see Crowler coming in the classroom they took their seats and had to go through an hour and a half of class then when class was over she went to Crowler to tell him where her and the others are going to be he nodded then Light went outside to see them waiting." Ok guys just follow me", she said.

They then followed Light to the forest part of the academie Light looked around then nodded then after a while Light stopped and smiled." Ok we're here", Light said.

They all gasped to see a huge sunny field flowers all over and trees shading the area Light motion them to one of the trees and got them all to settled down than Light began speaking." Ok now you must know when I was 6 my parents died".

They looked at Light shocked of what she had said."But I thought the Chancellor was your dad", Syrus said.

"No he's only my caretaker you see when my parents died I was sent to my grandparents but they despised me since they hated dad so they disowned me and left me on the streets and I've been there for 5 whole years", Light explained.

"5 years"!? they yelled.

"Yeah then around my fifth year that's when the Chancellor found out about what happened he found me and took me in I've lived here in Duel academie since I was 11 so I've been here for 5 years", Light said.

"But wait how come we never seen you around then"? Atticus asked.

"I didn't think I could trust you people because I never met so I thought I'd wait until my 16 birthday to actually join in and to get to know you guys", Light said.

They were all quiet for a moment and Light was afraid they might not like her anymore until Jaden patted her shoulder."It must have been really rough for you in the streets", he said.

"yeah it really was I was able to made some friends on the streets but... It was just horrible of how my grandparents disowned I felt like I wasn't wanted any more", Light said.

"Well don't you worry you'll always be wanted", Rose said.

"Yeah for now on your one of us and you'll never be left out again", Rakaia said.

Light looked at them shocked of what they promised she then she began crying of happiness for she had finally found people who really care for her she smiled at them all and hugged them all unknown to them a shadowed figured was watching them it growled and disappeared in the shadows.

**In the dark side of the Spirit World...**

The shadowed figured ran down the corridor of the castle of the dark lands of the spirit world it then went in of what looked like a throne room it had an evil shiver in there all black and silver no light except the torches lit by black flames on the throne sat the Magician of Black Chaos the magician saw the shadow."show yourself my lieutenant", he said.

The shadow stepped out to show itself as Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon it bowed."The portal has made friends with the holders of the Winged Kuriboh and Ancient fairy dragon it will now be harder to get to her", he said.

"Hmm well no matter soon enough I will infect her with nightmares and soon she will be on our side and once the day of us spirits arrives I, Magician of Black Chaos shall rule both the Spirit and Human World! HAHAHAHA"!

Another shadowed figure gasped of shock and then ran off unaware of Chaos and Adreus

**Ancient castle of the Spirit World...**

The shadowed figure that was known as who Valkiriya hurried to the throne room doors and opened them she then saw Ancient Fairy Dragon speaking with Winged Kuriboh Ancient Fairy looked up and her faced turned grave to see Valkiriya."You have news from the Dark lands"? she asked.

"Yes they're planning to give her nightmares so she will go to their side and planning to doo it by Spirit Day", Vakiriya informed.

Ancient Fairy Dragon thought for a moment she then went over to a podium that had a bracelet with a crescent charm that glowed a soft pink Ancient Fairy took it and gave it to Valkiriya."Give this to her to protect her from Chaos's magic and I want you to seal Chaos's card with the Sacred Beast and hurry because tomorrow we will go to war", Ancient Fairy said.

"Of course your majesty", Valkiriya said.

She bowed and left the room Ancient Fairy sighed as she went to the balcony of the room."To think after all of her suffering she's now going to have to get through this the fates are truly cruel", Ancient Fairy thought sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Light I mean what if we get caught"? Isabella asked.

"Oh relax I have done this for the past 5 years and I never got caught so just ease up", Light said.

It was night and Light and everyone else were outside of their dorms following Light to the beach Light thought of the idea of going to the beach for a little festive bonfire she was carrying a basket filled with snacks Light thought would be ok they then reached the beach and looked at Light."Ok we're here so now what"? Syrus asked.

Light smiled but said nothing she motioned them to follow her as they walked Light then found the spot it was a place she had worked on for a while ever since she found it 2 years back there were a few broken logs around stones and sticks Light walked over to it and crouched down to the stones and sticks she rearranged them to make a small circle with the sticks inside forming a small pyramid she reached in the baskets and got out a small box of matches thank ra she was able to sneak them from the kitchen without noticing."You guys sit on the logs I'll get the fire started in a minute", Light said.

They all sat down as Light lit up the fire she smiled as the others looked at her in awe she got the basket again and got out metal sticks and passed them out to everyone."Wow Light I have to say this is really incredible", Ken said.

"Thanks I have done this for a while sometimes when it's usually an occasion I come out here and enjoy the warm fire and beautiful moonlight it sorta soothes me", Light said.

"Uh Light can I ask you something"? Alexia asked.

"Yeah sure", Light said.

"Um in the ceremony the Chancellor didn't use your last name. Why is that"? Alexia asked.

"Oh that well you see my grandparents were from my father's side of the family the reason they hated him was because he married my mom so when they disowned me I vowed to never use my last name ever again I know it seems ridiculous but hey my grandparents started this so that's my reason", Light explained.

"But you might need a last name when it comes to entering tournaments and stuff", Itsuki said.

"When that time comes I'll just make one up no one will know except you guys and the teachers in the academy so really I'll be fine", Light said, as she roasted a marshmallow.

"Well no matter what happens we'll always stay by your side as your new family so there's no need to worry", Alexia said.

"Yeah your right and I really thank you guys your really are great people", Light smiled.

Then Valkiriya and Jaden's duel spirit monster Winged Kuriboh came out of their decks and came to Jaden and Light."Light look we need to talk", Valkiriya said.

"Hmm whats wrong Valkiriya"? Light asked.

"Yeah same with you Winged Kuriboh whats up"? Jaden asked.

"We want to talk with you guys privately", Valkiriya said.

"Valkiriya me and Jaden are the only ones that can see you", Light said.

"Please Light", Valkiriya begged.

Light sighed and nodded she and Jaden got up and followed their spirits to the other side of the beach as they were walking Light whispered to Jaden." Will the guys think we're a little crazy when we're talking to our spirits"?

"No they know of my ability once they see you talking too they'll know you have the same ability", Jaden told her.

"Oh good", Light said.

When they reached a far spot of the beach then Light stopped."Ok guys its time you tell us what is going on here", she said.

Valkiriya sighed as she and Kuriboh turned to them."You always want to get to the point Light", Valkiriya said.

"Hey you of all people should know. So whats going on"? Light asked.

Valkiriya sighed and took a deep breath."If you must know the Spirit World is in war", She said.

"What"!? Light said shocked.

"Who are you guys at war with"? Jaden asked.

"With Chaos", Valkiriya said.

Light twitched as she heard that name as Valkiriya continued."Chaos has been consumed by the darkness and is trying to rule both Spirit and Human World with Light's help".

"What are you talking about"? Light asked.

"Chaos thinks that you're the key to go to the Human World", Valkiriya said.

"What!? How can Light be the key to come here"? Jaden asked.

"I don't know all we know is that Chaos is going to try to infect Light's mind with his magic so he can get her on his side that's why the queen wants me to give her this", Valkiriya said.

And she twirled her stave once and a bracelet with a pink crescent shaped charm appeared and around Light's wrist."This will protect you from Chaos's magic and you might want to seal Chaos's card with the sacred beast", Valkirya said.

"Got it I'll tell Chancellor tomorrow", Light said.

Jaden looked at them shocked."Wait you guys know about the sacred beast"? he asked.

"Jaden we been new since we first came here so it wasn't that hard I mean their powers are like showing around the island for spirits sake", Light said.

"Yes the queen also knew and told us about them", Valkiriya said.

"Ok but who's this queen you guys been talking about"? Jaden asked.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon", they said together.

"Luna's dragon"? Jaden said surprised.

"So she's the human that has the queen I've wondered who she was", Valkiriya said.

"Yeah well Luna has her", Jaden said.

"Hmm well anyway once Chaos's card is with the beasts I'll put some seals in and then leave to go to the war", Valkiriya said.

"You better be careful Valkiriya", Light said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine anyway you can tell your friends, Chancellor, and Crowler but no one else queen's orders", Valkiriya said.

"Don't worry Valkiriya we got it", Jaden said.

Valkiriya nodded and her and Kuriboh disappeared Light sighed and Jaden looked at her."Whats wrong"? he asked.

"To think I thought my life would start normal now one of my best friends is going to war", She muttered.

"Hey don't worry about it they'll be fine come on let's get to the others", Jaden said.

Light nodded and followed him to the others as Jaden told the guys what the spirits told them Light looked up at the moon then someone tapped her shoulder she turned to see Itsuki."Hey you ok"? he asked.

Light smiled and nodded."Don't worry about me I'm perfectly fine", she said.

Itsuki gently touched her shoulder but Light twitched at his touch."Hey you can relax its only me", he said.

"Yeah I know sorry its just I'm not use to another persons touch before it's not 'normal' for me if you get it", Light said.

"I understand after all being on the streets can change a person", Itsuki said.

Light smiled then she had a idea."Hey why don't we have a duel"? she suggested.

"A duel"? he asked.

"Yeah the best way for me to know a person better is to duel the person. So how about it"? she asked.

Itsuki looked at her surprised but then nodded."Alright tomorrow we'll duel", he said.

Light smiled and they then shook hands Itsuki smiling."Man she really is a great person with beautiful black hair and those shining green eyes - Wait! I got to stop myself it's like as if I have a crush on her... Unless I do".


End file.
